


Poetry Vault

by avigil



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Drabbles, Fantasy, Horror, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform, Other, Poems, Poetry, Science Fiction, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avigil/pseuds/avigil
Summary: A collection of original poetry





	1. Artemis

Silver trees bathed in the morning’s rosy glow,  
Shimmering gold along the waters edge,  
By which bright wildflowers grow,  
The barefoot goddess walks.  
Curls the color of a starless night,  
Draped in bright white and emerald,  
Gentle hands hiding such might,  
Those eyes sharp like a hawk’s.   
She dips below the crystal waves,   
Tiny gold fish swishing about her ankles,  
Birds singing as joyfully as freed slaves,  
Chiming in the sweet breeze.  
There is nothing more perfect, nothing more pure,  
Far from the chatter and the smog,  
There is such serenity, I’m sure,   
So close yet so far.   
The clouds roll in and the canopy bathed in shade,  
Noiselessly she moves beneath the trees low branches,  
The aura of her halo around her diadem never to fade,  
The nimbus of a lunar governess.   
Robed in raven’s wings and the glow of moonstone,  
Gnashing wolf fangs and bear claws,   
Beneath the heavens as they shone,  
The blade of a sharp wild spirit.  
The silent arrow strikes you while you sleep,  
Her gaze a gift and a curse,   
Her kiss deadlier than a dagger beneath the sheets,  
She is the hunt herself.


	2. Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of two

I opened my eyes to see a bright sun,  
Sharp and warm in the dawn’s early hours,  
So that I had to squint to see.  
The house is always musty, as it was that morning,  
Dust floating in the thick air,  
Dust beneath my feet.  
Floorboards creak beneath my boots.  
The porch is covered in sand and it swirls in the air.  
I had grown used to the lonely wind,  
And I had grown fond of the howling it made in the broken windows.  
Not a beating heart for miles.

I close my eyes and listen to the silence.  
I was alone, but I wasn’t.  
I have me and I have my memories.  
The world grows desolate  
but I do not.  
The world isn’t still while I breathe.  
My campfire never dies out, and my smile never wavers.  
For as long as I am me, and me is I;  
I  
Am  
Civilization.


	3. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sister poem to "civilization"

Not a bright eye for miles,  
Empty yards and spotless cars,  
A paved road without a single crack or pothole;  
Where has every soul floated off to?  
Grand white houses like glass mausoleums,  
Seas of dead smiles and carved marble eyes,  
Rows of white picket fences like barcodes;  
They are lines of clones on the tightrope of normality.

I am all alone out here, in a bubble of plastic tied down with shiny wire.  
I am breathing in dry air and sipping water that tastes of metal.  
But they tell me it’s clean, they tell me it’s safe.  
Of course it’s safe, vacuum-sealed to last for centuries.  
Untouched by hand or heart,  
made on conveyor belts by the millions.

I do not detest such genius,  
But it has grown hard to see through the billowing clouds of coal dust, smoke and steam.  
Forts of green paper, towers of shimmering gold,  
Last names ending in I.N.C;  
When did skyscrapers become men?  
When did we replace our own blood with signed checks?  
There are so many of us, where have the other’s gone?  
They  
Are  
Hiding.


	4. Goodbyes

When you love someone,   
A goodbye won’t suffice.  
When you truly wish them well,   
A farewell just won’t do. 

You can still smile in their absence,  
Yet they never leave your mind.   
You won’t be content once they are gone,   
But you will wave goodbye if they so wish to go. 

Your love isn’t a ring,  
Your love needs no document.   
Your love isn’t lace and chocolate or Valentines Day cards.   
Love isn’t soulmates.

Love is for one, yet not one alone.   
love isn’t a heart and lock key,  
my love is for you.  
all of you. 

For readers, writers and never-say-goodbyers,  
Because when you love someone, your love is my love and my love is your love.   
It’s in our blood,   
It’s in our breath,   
It’s tomorrow, its yesterday.  
And a simple goodbye won’t be enough.


	5. Time Traveler

Good morning, goodnight;  
Didn’t I see you yesterday?   
No, 

no, we have not yet met.

Sorry, don’t mind me;   
Sorry, good day!  
Pretend you didn’t see me. 

You’ll understand someday;  
And maybe you’ll recognize my face?  
I’ll miss your rosy smile.

I hate to see you so confused;  
You’ll just brush it off and shrug!  
And then you’ll walk away.

And I’ll sit here worrying;   
What will come of you, of us?  
What I know, it’s a burden. 

I’m so very weary;  
I’m just so very tired!  
But I’ve got my job,   
And you have yours.


End file.
